Circuit arrangements for evaluating capacitive sensor elements, for example in the form of capacitive proximity switches, are known and have, for example in EP 0 859 468 A1, a capacitive sensor element whose capacitance changes on the basis of its actuating state. This change in capacitance is evaluated in order to determine the actuating state.
The invention is based on addressing the problem of providing a circuit arrangement for determining a capacitance of a capacitive sensor element, which circuit arrangement ensures reliable determination of the capacitance under all operating conditions, can be produced in a cost-effective manner and is insensitive to EMC and RF interference.